Delrith online the thief
by chrono423
Summary: Chrono (me) has been fooled by Volsung and after helped by a counsler Viet. Thanks Viet for giving me a crown of ice and dwarven shield. (true story)


|||||||||| |||||||||| ||| ||||||||| |||||||||| ||||||||||| ||| |||  
  
||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| |||  
  
||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| ||| |||  
  
||| ||| |||||||||| ||| ||||||| ||| ||| |||||||||  
  
||| ||| ||| ||| ||||| ||| ||| ||| |||  
  
||| ||| ||| ||| ||| || ||| ||| ||| |||  
  
||| ||| ||| ||| ||| || ||| ||| ||| |||  
  
|||||||||| |||||||||| |||||||| ||| || |||||||||| ||| ||| |||  
  
  
  
ONLINE   
  
  
  
Lol this is what happened to me on delrith online!!!  
  
I am Chrono, Viet helped me, and Volsung is the retard.(other people are not talking to any of the 3 of us and are not inportant.  
  
messages in [these] are my comments  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:49:39 PM: Volsung says, 'hey '  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:49:42 PM: Chrono says, 'hi'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:49:51 PM: Volsung says, 'you wanna see my house i just go tbuilt'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:00 PM: Chrono says, 'k'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:04 PM: Volsung says, 'k follow me'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:06 PM: You feel completely rested and refreshed  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:11 PM: Volsung casts Armageddon (20) on Chrono.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:11 PM: Volsung hit you for 126 hit points.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:11 PM: Chrono has been killed by Volsung  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:11 PM: Chrono drops a Ice Dagger (12) 662/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:11 PM: Chrono drops a Copper Armor (5) 786/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:12 PM: Chrono drops a Warrior Helm (9) 786/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:12 PM: Chrono drops a Spike Glove (50) 999/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:12 PM: You lost 1586 experience points.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:12 PM: Volsung has been deemed a Player Killer!!!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:16 PM: Your attack does nothing.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:17 PM: Your attack does nothing.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:18 PM: Your attack does nothing.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:19 PM: xTeaRsX: errr....  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:23 PM: Volsung casts Armageddon (20) on Chrono.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:23 PM: Volsung hit you for 140 hit points.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:23 PM: Chrono has been killed by Volsung  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:23 PM: Volsung has been deemed a Player Killer!!!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:29 PM: Chrono says, 'hey'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:31 PM: The Player, Neith, has left Delrith Online!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:32 PM: Viet says, 'hi'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:35 PM: xTeaRsX: it kill me before i kill it  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:37 PM: Viet casts Rescue Portal (ALL).  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:40 PM: The Adventurer, Fireslayer, has entered Delrith Online   
  
realm!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:43 PM: Chrono says, 'some guy triked me'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:46 PM: Sephrenia: o  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:48 PM: Chrono says, 'that guy'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:51 PM: Sephrenia: lvl? class?  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:52 PM: Viet says, 'eh ignore him'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:54 PM: Volsung says, 'and looted LOL'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:54 PM: Sephrenia: equipment?  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:55 PM: Chrono says, 'he took my stuff'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:57 PM: xTeaRsX: 1 knight  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:50:59 PM: Viet says, 'their pkers'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:04 PM: Sephrenia: too early  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:06 PM: Volsung says, 'hence the clan name'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:10 PM: Nightmare: nope hes not  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:11 PM: Viet says, 'true true'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:16 PM: silvanar: What are rangers good for?  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:23 PM: Faust has gained training experience and is now level 2!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:23 PM: Viet says, 'argh i left something back there' [what an   
  
excuse]  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:26 PM: Nightmare: He just must wear equpments  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:32 PM: Nightmare: gj  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:33 PM: Volsung has been killed by Viet  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:33 PM: Viet has been deemed a Player Killer!!!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:43 PM: Sephrenia: well he didnt say if he has equipment  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:47 PM: Viet says, 'Chrono'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:48 PM: Viet says, 'come here'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:49 PM: Nightmare: Or use rescue portal =)  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:51 PM: Sephrenia: since he got killed...so none  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:54 PM: Chrono says, 'i'm stuck'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:51:57 PM: Viet says, 're log'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: MOTD: Welcome to Delrith Online! Get the latest info   
  
from our website at: delrithonline.com, and post in our forums.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: Welcome to Delrith Online, Chrono!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: Type /help for help on comands. To speak globally to all   
  
players currently on the game, type a ' before your chat text, use arrow keys to   
  
move, hold down shift to run, use ctrl to attack, and press enter to pick things   
  
up. For help, ask for a CC and they will help you shortly.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: There are 10 other players online: Sephrenia, Ashtar X,   
  
Faust, Neosyphen, xTeaRsX, Viet, Reverious, silvanar, Nightmare, Volsung.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: The Adventurer, Chrono, has entered Delrith Online   
  
realm!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: The Player, Volsung, has left Delrith Online!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:33 PM: Viet says, 'come'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:52:59 PM: Viet says, 'wat did chrono take from u'[he meant   
  
volsung]  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:02 PM: Sephrenia: n just graduated into pkable lvl  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:08 PM: Sephrenia: lol  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:19 PM: Neosyphen: Mmm...delectable little girl meat.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:25 PM: Sephrenia: ??  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:26 PM: silvanar: Whats the min level to be pkable or pk  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:27 PM: Sephrenia: lol  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:29 PM: silvanar: 1?  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:33 PM: Sephrenia: 10  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:34 PM: xTeaRsX: 10  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:36 PM: Viet says, 'well?'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:36 PM: silvanar: k  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:40 PM: Chrono says, 'ice dagger, spike glove, warrior helm, and   
  
copper armor'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:53 PM: Viet drops a Dwarven Shield(30) 999/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:53:55 PM: Viet drops a Crown of Ice (15) 632/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:01 PM: Saving all online players...  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:04 PM: Viet says, 'those are Volsungs stuff'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:06 PM: You picked up a Dwarven Shield(30).  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:07 PM: You picked up a Crown of Ice (15).  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:08 PM: Viet says, 'kileld him for it'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:08 PM: Chrono says, 'ty'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:11 PM: Viet says, 'stay here'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:13 PM: Viet says, 'i'll get u a ice dagger'[ive been standing   
  
for a couple of minutes]  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:26 PM: The Adventurer, Bioniclerulz, has entered Delrith Online   
  
realm!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:34 PM: xTeaRsX has gained training experience and is now level   
  
2!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:34 PM: Sephrenia: neosyphen sounds like a monster  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:40 PM: The Adventurer, Ashes, has entered Delrith Online realm!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:43 PM: The Player, Nightmare, has left Delrith Online!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:48 PM: Sephrenia: eats girls ..ewwww  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:48 PM: The Adventurer, borok, has entered Delrith Online realm!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:54:49 PM: The Adventurer, Nightmare, has entered Delrith Online   
  
realm!  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:55:08 PM: Viet drops a Ice Dagger (12) 999/999.  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:55:10 PM: You picked up a Ice Dagger (12).  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:55:11 PM: Chrono says, 'ty'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:55:19 PM: Viet says, 'well have fun and dont Go to red places'  
  
[4/3/2004] 11:55:26 PM: Chrono says, 'k'  
  
THE END 


End file.
